


Comfort is many things

by AbschaumNo1



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Growing Up, I have no idea where this came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He associates the feeling of comfort with him even before he understands the concept of "brother"."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort is many things

**Author's Note:**

> This randomly popped up in my head and I am totally inclined to blame my friend Karima for that because we went to see The Hobbit two times this week...
> 
> Also I'm a sucker for Modern Setting AUs..

Comfort is many things.

Comfort is a face framed by golden locks, smiling down at him in his earliest memories. Comfort is the excited bouncing next to him as he opens a present. Comfort is walking across the room for the first time because that's where he wants to be, because that's where the smiling one is. Comfort is in the first word he speaks because it makes the other one happy.

He associates the feeling of comfort with him even before he understands the concept of "brother".

Comfort is being worried about when he has scraped his knee again. Comfort is his hand in a bigger one (though not as big as their mother's or their uncle's) and comfort is not being let go when they wander around. Comfort is being held tightly when he is frightened and comfort is being able to crawl into a different bed at night. Comfort is not being alone.

He gets older and he knows his name and that he is his brother but the first thing he feels when he hears his name is comfort.

Comfort is also being there when the other needs him. Comfort is not being hurt when the other lashes out, because he knows he will always come back to apologise. Comfort is still being able to crawl into his bed when nightmares wake him. Comfort is seeing him have his first crush and the girl turning him down. Comfort is seeing him have his first girlfriend and his first heartbreak when she decides that he's not the one for her. Comfort is jealousy, because he is his brother; because he doesn't share him.

It is around that time when he finally understands that feeling and the word comfort becomes the first to come to his mind when he hears his brother's name.

Comfort is getting in fist fights and his opponent's nose crunching under his brother's fist. Comfort is a worried look out of blue eyes and an immediate examination if he really is okay. Comfort is wincing under his brother's touch when he patches him up. Comfort is his brother taking the blame. Comfort is their mother scolding and their uncle casting them a knowing look.

He isn't proud of what he's doing and he isn't proud that his brother gets hurt because of him, but he knows he would do the same if the situation was reversed.

Comfort is a worried call when he’s on a night out with his friends. Comfort is his brother coming to pick him up. Comfort is his brother covering up for him when he's drunk for the first time (he's fifteen at the time, still too young but he's a teenager, he is allowed to make mistakes and this is neither the first nor the worst one). Comfort is his brother hiding him in his dorm room so he doesn't have to face their mother. Comfort is a glass of water and an Aspirin and a good greasy breakfast the next morning.

His brother knows that this is part of growing up. He has made the same mistakes in the past, when he was at that age and he will do his best to make sure that the younger one won't get hurt.

Comfort is a shelter when he argues with their mother. Comfort is someone to go to when he’s fed up with everything at home. Comfort is a soft sigh when his brother opens the door to find him there. Comfort is being allowed in and comfort is being chastised for making their mother’s life harder than it already is. Comfort is a call home so she doesn’t worry and the promise to bring him back the next day.

His brother understands and accepts that these things happen; he had his own share of arguments with their mother when he was a teenager. And he offers comfort when he needs it.

Comfort is his brother's grin when he finds out about his first girlfriend. Comfort is his brother's embrace when she leaves him. Comfort is in the questions asked and in the questions not asked. Comfort is watching shitty movies and eating unhealthy food and drinking together. Comfort is falling asleep on the couch, leaned against each other.

No one is as close to him as his big brother is, because no one is as much connected to comfort as he is.

Comfort is getting thoroughly drunk together when he turns 18. Comfort is moving in with each other when he starts university. Comfort is living together and making friends together. Comfort is how nothing gets between them. Comfort is being so familiar with each other that people mistake them for twins. Comfort is being inseparable.

He is Kíli and his brother is Fíli. And where Fíli is light, golden-haired and always smiling; Kíli is darkness, dark brown hair and even though he smiles almost as much as his brother he looks much grimmer when he doesn’t. Where Fíli is the experienced one, who just watches his brother making his own mistakes and bails him out whenever he needs it, Kíli just grows up, always watched by his older brother and kept from following his especially bad ideas.

He is Kíli and his brother is Fíli and they are two sides of the same coin.


End file.
